


'It's nice to meet you'

by CocoaSnapple



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gods, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Shapeshifting, Terminal Illnesses, War, but all of this is lore for my Kirby gijinka universe, gijinka (humanized characters), so tags are still in early phases till i can get a full mid story planned out, to be honest most of the plot i havent fully planned out yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaSnapple/pseuds/CocoaSnapple
Summary: Four Heroes sealed away Void Termina in the past, their full story lost in time.This is based of an idea I had of, wait, what if Kirby, Meta Knight, Dedede and Bandana Dee are reincarnations of the four heroes that sealed away Void Termina? So here we are i guess.





	'It's nice to meet you'

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared for a lot of Latin Google translated words because i don't know atcual Latin and hey it sounds cooler in Latin.

The air was warm, gentle. Lulling anyone into sweet dreams. Soft white feathers drift through the air and onto the armour of an old knight. “Think the birds are moulting?” his young lord brushed it away “Seems a bit early for them” as he walked on ahead, chipper and bright. 

Edgar was his name, a king of a small country. Though far too young to properly rule in the eyes of many, as his father passed away when he was twelve though it had been ten years since then, many people still had their doubts. Due to the size of his country many other rulers simply brushed them aside, concentrated on the recent technical advancements of the Halcandran’s had developed. As such they were a rather poor country but he was determined to find ways to prove himself as a worthy king.

The knight alongside him was Arthur, once the right hand man of Edgar’s father. Once a man who had turned to blood money after death of his family found renewed life alongside working for the king. After his passing he became the personal knight of the new king. However many small whispers and rumours floated about, speculating Arthur may of wished for the throne, those were simply brushed away by Edgar however.

“Y’know recently technology may be useful and all, but it can’t recreate something like this!” the king announced as he joyfully threw himself into a patch of flowers “You’re awfully chipper today aren’t you milord” Arthur knelt down besides him “Well how could I not, it’s been moody all week its nice to get some sun back” he giggled gleefully.

A few minutes passed quietly, barely even a chirp. “Hey…” Edgar sat up “Don’t you think it feels a bit too quiet?” a silent feather passed through the sky, stained with a red coating.

“Milord?” Arthur perked his head up as Edgar jumped to his feet. There was a small white bird, its feathers around its neck having a slight pinkish hue to them. However, a large arrow, so black light did not reflect off it was plunged through one of its wings “What a strange looking arrow. Why would someone attack a bird like this?” he moved to remove the arrow, but something inside of him held him back. 

It felt ominous, like his soul would be sucked out his body the moment he touched the black wood. “I…I’m not sure about that arrow…it feel suspicious”

“Allow me to try” unsheathing his sword, Arthur steadied it near the head of the arrow. With a mighty swing the arrow was chopped in half, leaving strange black ooze on his sword he simply cleaned away with a disposable handkerchief. All that was left was to simply slide the rest of the arrow out of the wing “We should try taking this piece home, Galaxia could analyse it” Edgar nodded. Using a soup container the knight slid the arrow head inside “Remind me to never use this container again now would you?” 

-

“Welcome home your Highness”

The two walked through the palace gates, Edgar admiring the newly bloomed flowers and neatly cut hedges done while they were away. Despite it taking two nights to travel home the bird was still yet to rouse from its sleep. “I shall take this bird to the infirmary, go on ahead and deliver that arrow head for me please” Edgar parted with Arthur once they arrived in the main hall.

Mare Florum, the name of an extinct wildflower that once bloomed in their country, to honour it the castle was named after it in hopes they’d rediscover it someday. However the castle had seen better days, it was old and they did not have the funds to properly care for it as the days past. Tapestries lost colour, the stone walls cracked and the metal window panes rusted. 

Yet many of the inhabitants stayed hopeful and happy, awaiting future days their kingdom could blossom once again. Many outsiders would call its interior dirty and rusted from the orange carpets and bronze stone walls, Arthur himself called it that when he first saw it. Yet what brought it to beauty was the abundance of colourful flowers grown to decorate the halls, though a country that’s main trade is flowers isn’t very profitable least they soothed the soul.

“Ah Sir Knight your back. Pray where is my brother?” Helena, twin sister of Edgar and scholar of ancient technology. Often covered in oils or cuts from tinkering she was very hands on for a scholar, many of them often preferring to stick to their books.

“He’s on his was to the infirmary, found an injured creature on the way here”

“Ah I see, thank you. Oh and by the way mind Galaxia’s tongue, he’s gotten rather angsty recently and I’m not sure why”

Arthur nodded in understanding and parted ways with her towards Galaxia’s study.

The halls always seemed to grow darker the closer you get despite there being no issues with the windows. Many servants prefer to avoid the area out of fear of being turned into a test subject.

“Orietur in tenebris vitae maris inanis inanis! Et potestas tua fluxus obruent eos qui resistant veritati!” the young scholar boomed some sort of incantation, likely before translating the actual text of any danger, something almost costing the castle’s life a few times. “Curses!” this one seemed to be a failure however.

Arthur creaked open the door so see the young scholar angrily kick over the candles in his ceremony. Galaxia a scholar and self-proclaimed warlock. Though born frail and sickly he made up for his weak body in strong spirit. Often hiding away in dark rooms or dark cloaks his skin was paler than sheet, often being the root of ghost rumours in the castle.

“Hey, got a new study for ya” Arthur tossed the soup container over to the man.

“Hey careful!...hmm…such a strange arrow…ah-ha this must be the secret ingredient to-“

“No”

”What? But I-“

”Last time you were successful we had to clean up your mess for months, no one likes a flaming demon walking around your house”

Galaxia simply huffed in annoyance “Very well, now begone, I await the return of my assistant Helena” he turned away with a cocky grin and a flick of his cape “Well…she’ll be a while anyway”

-

“Aww his feathers are so sofftt~” Helena giggled as she stroked the belly of the sleeping bird “Indeed, however I cannot seem to recognise the species, perhaps stowaway cargo from another star” Edgar murmured as he stroked the pink breast feathers. Perhaps it was a displaying male, the wings outstretched looked as if they could belong to an angel.

A simple salve had been rubbed into its wound and bandaged up. Medicinal practise in their kingdom was still in the dark ages as other countries advanced with their great economy onto things such as X-Ray machines, something he’d merely seen in books. However advanced other countries may be with their medicine, they were still aware of ways to prevent plagues and other unsavoury medical practices. What point would there be in slicing off a birds wing when there’s only a scratch.

“Its body must still be in shock to stay unconscious for so long, thankfully that arrow missed the bones” tucking the wings back and settling in a makeshift nest of blankets. He would keep it by his bedroom window wishing to keep a close eye on it “You wont keep the window open though will you?”

”Of course not, only a crack for fresh air to get in”

It wouldn’t be the most enjoyable experience to wake up the next morning to find a dead bird fallen a few stories from a window. Hopefully it’d know better than to try and fly away though a small crack.

With a farewell to his sister he climbed upwards to his quarters, walking past old paintings and flower arrangements on his way. One painting however always stopped him in his tracks, no one remember who painted it, or what it was about as the records were lost one day decades ago. It was a vibrant green meadow with odd rock formations, beautiful flowers lining across the edge of the painting and a small figure seemingly asleep under a tree. Perhaps someday he’d find out where it was, and visit it himself.

The rest of the painting were mostly old people or historic events, nothing too interesting or out of the ordinary. Edgar simply turned his head away as he walked across the musky carpets and listened to the tinkling of breaking chandeliers.

“Well here we are” he mused to the bird, mostly to himself. His bedroom doors were made of a heavy thick wood commonly found in his country, Ferro trees. However it made opening and closing doors a pain and the main thing to wake him up in the morning due to the loud droning screech of dying hinges.

Similar to the halls his room consisted of bronze stone walls and washed out orange carpets, some draped over his bed frame. Though it seemed small to the outsider eye, it was comfortable and compact. There were a few shelves filled with crumpled old books or cutely adorned vases waiting to be filled with blooms. The main spetical in his eyes was his desk, filled to the brim with papers and a well-worn down chair. And due to the positioning of his room being to the front of his castle, a window in front of his desk allowed to him look over his kingdom at the small streets and vendors.

“There you go, now I must get to work. I’ll see you for a bit” placing the bird on the top shelf of his desk before gathering some books and reports scattered on his desk.

As the rest of the day droned on the bruising between his fingers resurfaced from hours of writing, only stopping for aerobics every now and then to stop him from going completely insane. Eventually though, for possibly an hour or more he’d fallen asleep amongst his arms only to be awoken by a poking sensation on his cheek.

“Ughh…Is that you Athur?...mm…five more minutes…” 

“Who’s Arthur?”

Edgar’s body froze over at the unfamiliar accent.

There was a few moments of silence before he slowly turned his head to look at his possible assassin.

He couldn’t see much of them, most of their face was hidden under a thin white hood and the rest of their body a cloak of sorts of the same material. Must be a religious nut.

“Guards!” 

“H-huh?”

“There is an intruder in the castle!”

“Wait what! Where? Who?” 

The man seemed to panic looking around as if Edgar was referring to someone else.

“I am looking at them you moron”

“Rude! I’ll have you know I’m not a danger”

“Like a verbal confirm will prove anything”

”Ehh? But don’t humans do that a lot anyways? Kinda hypocritical…”

“Humans? Just what are you?”

”Me? I’m a god~”

“…So you are a religious nut! Guards!”

“No no no! Wait!” the weird man called out as Edgar sprinted out of the room.

A faithful meeting that day, one that would shake the universe for millions of years to come. But these are only beginnings, of a story, forgotten but always there.

**Author's Note:**

> So, for the next chapter because I didn't want to drone the chapter on for too long physical descriptions of the characters seen here will be described in the next chapters in the point of view of our new intruder.
> 
> Originally i planned on making him do the finger loop trick but decided not to in the end.


End file.
